The present invention concerns a step assembly positionable with respect to a supporting vehicle and capable of serving as a footrest.
In wide use today are three wheel, motorized vehicles for use primarily for off road use. Such vehicles include a steerable front wheel and powered rear wheels with the rider located intermediate the front and rear wheels in the nature of a tricycle.
A vehicle with a directly accessible seat at the forward end of the vehicle while highly desirable, particularly for middle aged and older users, was not heretofore feasible in view of problems associated with vehicle ingress and egress. Accordingly, the recreational use of motorized three wheel vehicles has been previously limited, for the most part, to the younger set.
The present step assembly enables access to a vehicle seat located at the forward end of the vehicle.